


Beginning of the End

by SinningfortheWinning



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Fucked Up, Snuff, Vore, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningfortheWinning/pseuds/SinningfortheWinning
Summary: Dipper is infected with a brain controlling plant that sees Mabel is a target.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This was a reque$t. The dollar sign is there for a reason, I guess this website doesn't like when people mention making any $ off work here.
> 
> It's especially dark and the rape is quite graphic so tread carefully.
> 
> I take kink requests. This is a finished story however so I won't be building on it anymore.

Dipper is starving. He's got a long list of things he could cook or order and yet his stomach wants only one thing. Flesh. Specifically the hot, tan, jiggling flesh of his twin that's currently bouncing up and down in glee over her pet pig's new trick.

Even the pig doesn't look as tasty as she does from Dipper's seat on the couch on the porch. The summer sun is making them all sweaty and yet Mabel is the only one it's cooking for him.

Dipper has been feeling a little strange since his trip into the woods, a normal, everyday outing that turned weird when he slipped and feel into a small pool of water by some mushrooms.

At first nothing seemed wrong with him, but the longer he sits there, now dry from the sunlight, the more he's sure those mushrooms did something to him. All he can think about is how good Mabel looks and he's not even sure if he wants to just eat her like some rabid animal or if he wants to fuck her first.

It must be some sort of virus in the brain. Something that's infected him and now wants to spread itself and isn't sure how yet in this new host. Biting or fucking are this host's only options, it must think.

If he was himself, Dipper wouldn't even consider hurting Mabel. But whatever part of his brain that used to care about that sort of thing has been eaten away and replaced with a confusing and strong hunger.

"Mabel, I want to show you something. Come with me." The words don't feel like they're his because he knows his body is using this tactic to hide what he's about to do. It would do the virus no good for its host to be shot if his uncles came home and saw him fucking Mabel while chewing on her face.

"Okay broman, let me put Waddles inside!" Mabel struggles to lift her fat pet and carry him inside while Dipper stands up and already walks towards the edge of the woods.

His twin prances over once the pig is put away and hums a tune loudly while they walk. And walk. And walk. The tune dies after twenty minutes and Mabel stops walking, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright Dipper, I like seeing cool stuff but if I'm going to keep walking you have to tell me what we're going to see."

They're far enough. Surely he can make sure she doesn't scream and no one would see them unless they came looking. And he'll be done with her by the time anyone realizes how long they've been gone.

"Picnic," he says, his voice dry. "It's a sort of picnic."

"Oh! I love those! It's not some weird nerd thing though, right? I'm hoping for like a little fairy picnic or something."

"Or something, right. Close your eyes. This is close enough." As soon as his twin eagerly clamps her eyes shut, Dipper walks forward and pushes her to the ground. She swears and her eyes fly open in rage but they only see Dipper landing on her like the hungry beast he is.

Mabel only now sees that something is horribly wrong with him, her eyes locked on his that have grown foggy. He can't really see but his body works as if he can, restraining Mabel with one hand and getting his pants off with the other.

Within seconds, Mabel is left crying under him and his painfully hard cock. She's wearing some shorts that day and by now Dipper is starving so he rips them off, tearing the thin fabric and not stopping at her silky panties.

"Please! Dipper please whatever is wrong we can fix it! Oh god please don't do this!" Now that their genitals are exposed Dipper has a hand free to clamp over her loud mouth.

His body is moving as if he's practised this, using his legs to open hers and settle his cock where it can rape her until he's pumping her full of whatever disease he's got. Not that it'll have much time to grow inside of her. His stomach still needs to be filled and her skin is still looking pretty tasty.

Mabel is thrashing around as much as she can, her throat attempting to screech for help as Dipper starts his dry push into her. It's not easy because his hips are already thrusting like some dumb animal in heat. This disease needs to calm down if it wants him to actually fuck her properly.

As if he's given the wheel back for a second, Dipper is able to still himself and focus more on how he needs to move his hips to get his hard on into his sister. Only his head has managed to get inside and she's bleeding a little. That'll work.

He pulls back enough to circle her cunt with his cock, smearing the blood around until it's wet enough to try again. This time three of his eight inches shove into Mabel. Her throat must be hurting from how hard she's screaming against his hand.

Dipper keeps shoving his cock into Mabel until he's got most of it in then whatever has a hold on him takes the reigns back and starts to fuck her in a painfully hard and sloppy way.

The trees echo the sound of skin slamming into skin and his sister's cries, though Dipper is completely devoid of emotion while he rapes his twin. It feels good, he can't deny that, but all he can think about is how he still hasn't eaten yet.

Being a virgin, Dipper isn't going to last long, and he wants to eat while he fucks. So, he leans forward and bites down onto Mabel's shoulder. Blood rushes into his mouth and he groans, no longer caring about anything other than coming inside of Mabel and swallowing blood and flesh.

"Dipper please! I'm sorry if I did something wrong just stop!" His hands have gone from holding her arms and mouth to holding her hips so she's shouting again but he doesn't care. She's going to get this whether she likes it or not.

His teeth have torn a chunk of skin off from her shoulder and he's swallowing it along with as much blood as he can. A grunt leaves his throat and Mabel screams again.

"Not inside! No Dipper please I'll use my mouth or my ass, don't cum in my pussy! I'll let you do anything else, keep biting me, anything, just don't cum inside!"

Coming inside is Dipper's only plan. His body is even speeding up to get there faster.

"Please, I'll ride you! I-I'll suck it! I'll let you choke me with it! Fuck my throat, fuck it as hard as you want! Or my ass! You can cum up my ass! Please! I won't tell anyone and you can do it whenever you want!"

Dipper would normally want a blow job more than a fuck because the idea of it is hot, but his hips refuse to pull out of her tight bleeding cunt.

"No, no Dipper! God please!" Her cries are rough now and she's sobbing as hard as she can but Dipper can only imagine how amazing it'll feel to cum in his twin. "Fuck, please, pull out! Pull out! I can't have your baby!"

She continues to scream "please" over and over and all Dipper can think of is her begging him to do it.

"Don't worry Mabel I'm coming, oh god I'm coming. Oh, oh~ I'm coming! Oh yeah I'm almost there! Oh fuck yes! Fuck yes I'm coming!" Again the voice feels like someone else's and Dipper's hips don't stop their brutal and inhuman thrusting when his cock finally spurts out a load of thick seed into his twin.

And much to her dismay, he keeps thrusting. Even when the cum stops gushing into her fertile womb Dipper can't stop his body from moving. And his hunger isn't forgotten either.

"What the fuck! Please! What the fuck is this! Make it stop! Please! God make it stop!" Dipper has his teeth digging into her again, taking out another chunk of his twin as his cock continues to ruin the bloody, cum filled hole.

"We're going to serve a purpose," Dipper's body says when he swallows another piece of flesh. "Our bodies are food for it. I'm filling you with spores, just like I'll feed from you they will too! What a wonderful mother you are!"

Mabel seems to be out of words and is just sobbing now. Dipper is eating her shoulders and breasts which make it impossible for her to fight back. He never knew he could fuck like this and cum so many times but while his upper half feasts, his lower half is jack hammering load after load into Mabel.

Whatever is in them must have a way to keep her alive enough to carry a baby. It even makes Dipper leave one breast untouched so that she can feed whatever will come out.

He's only done eating when most of her neck, shoulder, and chest muscles are exposed. Mabel's eyes have gone foggy as well and she's stopped screaming. Dipper is surprised to find her kissing back when he pushes their mouths together, sure that he had fucked and eaten her to death. It seems the plant really doesn't want her dead.

At least, not yet. Whatever is left of Dipper knows his body will give out soon of it keeps fucking like this. Her pelvis feels broken and his leg muscles are spasming, their bodies can't take much more.

He can feel death coming when he's pumped what has to be his hundredth spurt of cum into Mabel. Whatever is in him is almost done with him and it plans to use every last drop his body can give.

In his blind state, Dipper can't see when the darkness sets in. He doesn't feel when his hips stop raping his sister and go still, the very last bit of cum spilling out of his dick into her.

The two lay on the rocky ground for about an hour. Dipper's body has gone cold and a strange fog has completely covered his eyes. Mabel, on the other hand, sits up and puts a hand on her quickly growing belly. Little roots poke around from inside and sprout from the places Dipper ate from.

His body falls to the side when she stands, looking towards the mystery shack. She can't actually see what she's looking at but she starts walking there anyway. There are a lot of growing spores in her that need food and she's starving.

**Author's Note:**

> An unfortunate end.


End file.
